


C/Fe｜碳／鐵

by janusrome



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Agoraphobia, First Time, Free Will, M/M, Mystery, Robot Sex, Science Fiction, Translation, Yuletide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>時間點緊接在第三本小說《曙光中的機器人》。奧羅拉的事件之後，以利亞．貝萊期待一趟平安無事的旅程返回地球。但這趟旅途絕非平安無事，很快地，貝萊面對更多的神祕事件——不只是專業的，還有個人的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	C/Fe｜碳／鐵

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [C/Fe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/191388) by [Dorinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorinda/pseuds/Dorinda). 



_「碳鐵？那是什麼？」_

_「就是元素碳和元素鐵，以利亞。碳是人類生命的基礎，而鐵是機器人生命的基礎。若你希望在一種平等且平行的原則之下，解釋二者結合的文化的最佳方式，最簡單的說法就是碳／鐵。」_

_「碳鐵。你們書寫的時候中間用連字號嗎？或是怎麼寫？」_

_「不，以利亞，在兩個字中間加上斜線即可。這象徵不是碳也不是鐵，而是兩者的混合，沒有優先順序。」_

——《鋼穴》，48頁。

 

 

「請脫下你的衣服。」機器人說道。

以利亞．貝萊嘆了口氣。到了現在，他應該已經習慣了才對，剝光衣服、徹底檢查、擦洗和蒸氣清潔，在剝奪他的衣服與自尊的同時，也帶走了不論什麼太空族害怕會登上他們一塵不染太空船的細菌。但他還沒習慣。目前還沒。太空族使他自覺低人一等的能耐，他永遠無法淡然處之。

他悶悶不樂瞪著機器人。它的金屬表面是平滑的砂磨銀色，沒有污漬或刮傷；它的身體和四隻小巧緊實，造型美觀；它的臉雖沒能生動表達，卻也非地球的簡陋機器人呆板、愚蠢的表情。它以不炫耀的方式給人略微昂貴的印象，它的價值很可能高於貝萊的所有資產的總和。而現在，他這微不足道的地球人，應當聽從它的命令脫衣。理智上，他理解原因；但情緒上，他快到忍耐極限了。

「聽著，我不明白為何這是必要的。我的意思是——」他做了個鬼臉，但承認這點——「如果我們要離開地球 _前往_ 太空族的世界，是的，我認為應該，地球上寄生了許多太空族想要避免的疾病。有道理。但奧羅拉本地沒有任何會危及地球的病菌，而我們要前往的地方是地球。」

「請脫下你的衣服。」機器人重申，彷彿它根本沒在聽。它的雙眼隱隱發光，他討厭那模樣。

「我一定要嗎？」他問。他意在責問，對於冷漠行為的當面抱怨。

然而——「是的。」它以悅耳的抑揚頓挫聲音回答。這玩意當然不懂意在抱怨的抱怨。它只是一具機器人。

貝萊提醒自己，它只是一具機器人，而我是一個人類。「我寧可不脫。」他說。

它猶豫了幾秒，大概在苦苦思索貝萊的拒絕與它原本的指令之間的矛盾。最後它說，「請脫下你的衣服，並且將衣服放在提供的容器裡。」

它的猶豫顯而易見。貝萊心想，昂貴與否，如果這麼簡單就能讓它的正子電位出現小差錯，它不可能是非常進階的款式。沒錯，深植在它正子腦的第一法則規定「機器人不得傷害人類，或袖手旁觀坐視人類受到傷害。」而強迫他做某些他不想要做的事，很可能被解讀為某種傷害。但肯定的是，一個程式設計為監督此等私密過程的高階機器人，會具備更複雜精密的能力來應付任何反對的意見。

貝萊怒火中燒想到，除非，他是有史以來第一個反對的人。畢竟，太空族大概沒有在每一次旅行時都遭到全套消毒殺菌的對待，除非他們去過地球，身上沾染了所有的原始細菌，如果是那樣，他們肯定樂於刷洗皮膚，除去來自那個星球的汙垢。即便太空族和他一樣，照慣例要求通過嚴苛的醫療級程序，這裡可是奧羅拉，五十個太空族世界之首，充滿傲慢、貴族般的人，想當然耳他們不會無禮地和機器人爭吵。

嗯哼，他會向他們示範無禮。「不。」他說，「我不要。」

另一個猶豫，這一次伴隨著微小的抽動以及它頭部的振動，貝萊知道他成功讓機器人的運作出了差錯。他壓制了一絲羞恥，並將雙臂牢牢交叉抱在胸前。他勞心勞力，在令他頭痛不已的棘手政治社會背景之中，排除萬難解決了一樁犯罪案件，但現在他卻像個恥辱似的被打包送上太空船儘快運離奧羅拉。他受夠了。他累了，就只是這樣，他不想再通過另一道太空族的苛求。他等待機器人再次重申；他可以耗一整天玩這個遊戲。

但它更進一步，它說，「我會幫你寬衣。」它走上前並且伸手碰到他的衣領。他踉蹌往後退了幾步，勉強避開觸碰。

「聽好， _小伙子_ 。」他焦躁不安怒斥，「不要再靠近我。這是命令。」他對自己驚訝不已——根據奧羅拉的習俗，已經好一段時間他沒有使用地球的暱稱呼喚機器人了，他以為早已自我訓練改了口。

對於貝萊的爆發，它沒有任何反應。它淡淡說，「既然你偏好自行脫衣，請照辦，並且將衣服放在提供的容器裡。」

他緊握雙拳，往肩膀後方瞥了一眼。它的指令毋庸置疑非常強烈。如果它無視他的抵抗，朝他逼近，他能再後退嗎？他會被迫離開消毒走道，這意味著他得一併離開太空港，而載他來此處的地面車想必已經離開了。他會身在戶外。獨自一人在戶外。儘管他自豪逐漸適應太空族的奇怪習俗，長時間待在沒有建築物和人群提供的安全防護之處，但他不認為自己會享受獨自一人跑到開放空間。

他的手心冒汗，他讓自己鬆開雙手，在長褲上擦乾雙掌。冒犯奧羅拉人是個壞主意，但他發現自己尋找更進一步抵抗消毒過程的方法。他們甚至從未費心派一名人類來負責這項工作；他獲准搭乘太空船的四次，全都是機器人執行。不管怎樣，被當成貨物對待，一個人應當忍耐多久？

機器人能夠在限制他但不傷害他的條件之下強迫他脫衣嗎？他端詳這個傢伙沒有表情的面孔。只要貝萊沒有受到肢體傷害，它會將限制和羞辱判定為程度夠低的傷害嗎？如果這是一具地球等級的機器人，他對自己的能力有自信，能夠和機器人爭論到它暫時凍結，若非完全停擺的卡機。但這是一具太空族的模型，它的首要職務是保護太空族免於像他這樣的瘟疫。他不認為原本的程式設計者沒有設想到這點，打造一具機器人，若有必要它可以架著他通過整套的消毒殺菌過程並且把他丟上船，而他技術上毫髮無傷。

他慢慢向後又退了一步。機器人對應地往前踏一步。不具攻擊性的，當然不是，它的法則不允許——但同樣無法忍受。他希望他可以有一點點得體地來到戶外，沒有恐慌，或是更糟的，昏倒在一片空曠的景色之前。過去他成功辦到，但幾乎總是有別人陪同著他——最起碼的還有機．吉斯卡，若不是他——

「以利亞夥伴？」

身後傳來令人寬心的熟悉聲音，打斷了他越來越狂亂的想法，他感覺到心裡的七上八下消散為無形的碎片。

他重重吁了一口氣，說，「丹尼爾。」

丹尼爾以他一貫的認真關注凝視著他，他的雙眼（清澈有神的藍眼，與人類的眼睛無異，絕非設計為會發光的，謝天謝地）從頭到腳掃過貝萊。「以利亞夥伴，你還好嗎？」

貝萊心不在焉擺了擺手，彷彿剛才他沒有認真考慮逃離消毒走廊，跑去沒有保護的戶外。然而，他希望殘留的腎上腺素沒讓他的手太過明顯發抖。「你到哪去了？」

「非常遺憾沒能早點和你碰頭，我需要在場處理一些旅客登記的事務。我不在的時候，相信吉斯卡朋友輕易且安全地將你送達。」

「當然。」帶著一絲叛逆的驕傲，他補上：「我們坐了下來，好好聊了一聊。在戶外。」

「你不應該過度勉強自己，以利亞夥伴。」丹尼爾說，「你還不習慣戶外，而且你不應該到不安全的地方。」

「我能有現在的進步， _正是因為_ 我到不安全的地方。」貝萊堅持。然而丹尼爾的熱切注視，他寬闊的肩膀有著難以言喻的緊繃，使貝萊放軟語氣，「別擔心。我沒感覺到痛苦。我背靠著一棵樹坐下！感覺……很不錯。」

倘若丹尼爾是人類，或許他回以的沉著且沉默的目光表達了懷疑。但是貝萊決定不那麼想，儘管他知道完全具備人類形態的丹尼爾（現在他是宇宙裡唯一的人形機器人），他的臉部表情沒有固有的限制。好吧，除了巧妙且妥當控制表情的能力——貝萊曾經看過一次丹尼爾試圖微笑（一個徹頭徹尾嚇人的微笑），他知道在那個領域丹尼爾還需要更多的學習和練習。

那個想法不知怎的讓他心情好轉，他轉身回到消毒總監的位置，雙手握在一起。「所以，第三次嘗試的時間到了嗎？」

「請脫下你的衣服。」機器人說，它的雙眼寧靜地發光。

「好啦，好啦。」貝萊抬起雙手到他襯衫衣領的接縫，然後暫停動作，望向丹尼爾，「我們船上見。」他說。

然而丹尼爾舉起手碰他自己的衣領，他修長手指的一個觸碰，打開了整個衣襟，露出他的軀幹。「絕不，以利亞夥伴。這是不被允許的。在登船之前，我也同樣需要通過消毒程序。」

貝萊對他眨眼，然後皺眉。「喔。是了。你和骯髒的地球人密切相關，可不是嗎？」他以超出必要的力氣扭開衣襟。

丹尼爾脫下襯衫，丟入容器，他說，「我本身不是地球微生物的獵物，然而，五十個太空族世界的居民沒那麼幸福，他們也沒有任何天然的抗體，而他們不能受到威脅。」

「他們總是這麼說。」貝萊跟在丹尼爾之後也丟下他的襯衫。它大概會被直接送進焚化爐清空；他無法想像任何太空族會想要重複利用被地球人碰過的東西。「我確定在某個程度上這是真的。但這同樣是一個好藉口——他們可以藉此控制我，貶損我的自尊。而我還得參與這場自我羞辱。」

丹尼爾彎腰脫鞋，快速地脫下鞋子，沒有任何失去平衡的跡象。「貶低地位才是羞辱。必要的醫療檢查和治療，如何能影響你的地位？除了確保你能安全星際旅行，因此使你的地位高於其他地球公民？」那雙鞋子以整齊的拋物線擲出，落入容器，就在襯衫的上方。

另一邊，貝萊略微掙扎地脫下柔軟的太空族鞋子，搖晃一條腿，然後另一條。「你不會瞭解的。」

「我想要瞭解。」丹尼爾說，輕輕彈開他的褲子接縫，褪下長褲，赤身裸體。「我察覺到消毒殺菌使你不安，打從我們合作的第一個案件，就一直令你不安。或許，如果我們更進一步討論這個主題——」

「你不會瞭解的。」貝萊重複，有點困難地移開他的視線，緩慢伸手碰到他的長褲接縫。「相信我。」

「我的確相信你，以利亞夥伴。」當他說話時，不知怎麼他的嗓音聽起來溫暖。他可能還沒精通微笑，但他聲音的細微變化和抑揚頓挫，一天比一天更複雜。貝萊褪下他的長褲和內褲，尷尬地拽著衣物脫離他的雙腳，他抗拒看向丹尼爾，但他確信那張完美的臉上一定有喜愛的表情。「然而，對於我的學習能力，我可能有比你更高的評價。」

「老天！」貝萊大吼，他把長褲和內褲丟進容器，褲子一半落在裡頭一半還在外頭。「你知道我對你的學習能力沒有怨言！這只是——一言難盡。」他違反習俗偷偷瞥了丹尼爾一眼——不管怎樣，違反地球的習俗。丹尼爾站姿優雅，一絲不掛，從容自在，沒有顯示裸體禁忌的跡象。為什麼不呢？太空族總是吹噓他們先進的生活方式，而太空族創造了他。除此之外，一個如此青春永駐、如此美麗的人，怎麼會內化這等禁忌？

「如果你有意願，你會有充足的時間對我解釋複雜的事。」丹尼爾說，「返回地球的航行期間，我們有許多天共處。」

對於貝萊的含糊其詞，他的語氣裡既沒有受傷，也沒有不耐煩，只有那永恆的好奇與樂意。貝萊感到難為情，他低下頭淺笑，「的確，我們會有時間的。」他說。

他甚至對消毒機器人抱持一波暫時的善意，後者站在那裡待命，準備領他們通過登船之前的最後一道程序。好一個前景——和丹尼爾共處數天，心中沒有掛念的案件，不需恐懼當他抵達陌生新世界時他會找到什麼。一個重大升遷等著他回家，以及回到舒適的封閉城市和熙攘人群。這個想法極具吸引力。確實，他已經不是第一次離開地球時的無助空曠恐懼症患者，但他無法一夜之間拋開所有的舊習慣；一部份的他絕對渴望回到母星地球的子宮，再次受到庇護，免於陌生的戶外。至少，一小段時間，直到他恢復平靜。

消毒機器人非常緩慢地一步一步後退，監督著貝萊和丹尼爾。在它的凝視下，貝萊短暫侷促不安，他渴望遮蓋自己的身體，他受到的教養依然大聲疾呼這破壞了規定——機器人與否，它固定不動的注視令人不安。他讓自己分心，想著它肯定使用外行人不易察覺的探測器掃描他們，確保所有的衣物和其他的用品都被丟棄了。說到消毒殺菌過程，太空族可不是開玩笑的。

「請跟我來。」最後它說，轉身朝向一扇設置在牆壁深凹處的氣閘門。那道門咻的一聲打開；丹尼爾跟隨總監通過，貝萊跟在丹尼爾身後。很難不去看他——畢竟，貝萊必須看他往哪裡去，而他剛好走在丹尼爾的後面—— _以及_ _，_ 他提醒自己， _以及_ 丹尼爾只是個機器人。除此之外，在剛結案的調查過程中，他不只看過，還觸摸並且擺弄了丹尼爾那位被摧毀的——或，更甚者，被謀殺的——雙胞胎的赤裸身體。此刻，單純看著丹尼爾，不會真正讓他不安。

儘管如此，當他和丹尼爾被送進分隔的檢驗室，他感到如釋重負。至少，直到第一道消毒過程開始。

 

* * *

許久之後，他小心翼翼走進分配到的艙房。感覺像是每一平方公分的皮膚都輕微刺痛，除了所有會痛的部分。他的大腿和臀部肌群的注射部位疼痛；手指尖端抽血的地方刺痛；他的耳朵和喉嚨因為機械視鏡擦傷。熱情的清洗和乾燥噴霧，使他的皮膚泛著粉紅色。他身穿另一套昂貴的奧羅拉全天候服裝，包括透明手套和帽兜——儘管他拿著手套、放下帽兜，他可能會感染誰？護送他到艙房的機器人倉促離開，想必它也會被清潔噴洗。

「丹尼爾？」他不確定地呼喚。艙房設備齊全但非特別寬敞，彎曲成Ｌ型，尾端的壁龕塞入陳列膠卷書的架子。

牆上一扇滑門打開，丹尼爾走進房，和貝萊一樣全身穿著新衣——扣除手套和帽兜，以及沒那麼昂貴的氣候控制裝。奧羅拉人或許揮霍成性，但他們似乎不會把最昂貴的物品浪費在機器人的身上，即便是鼎鼎大名的人形機器人。

「我在這裡，以利亞夥伴。」他說，「我認為檢查鄰近區域是標準作業。」

貝萊有些疑慮地打量房門。有間個人衛浴直接比鄰他的生活空間，他還沒有完全自在，更不用說這間衛浴只為了單一使用者。但這是太空族的習俗，而他下定決心學習接受。

「確保控制裝置不會難倒地球人？」他漫不經心問著，將無用的手套塞進他的皮帶。

「鑒於你表現出的適應能力，我的印象是你不需要簡化的控制裝置。」丹尼爾回答，而他實事求是的平穩語調，帶給貝萊奮力掙扎自尊的安慰，勝於任何人類的保證。「我僅只想要確保一切安全。」

「安全？」貝萊坐在艙房內裝沙發的邊緣，身下的沙發坐起來很舒服。「案子結束了。法斯托夫的職業生涯得救了，奧羅拉議會轉而支持地球，劇終。」他對丹尼爾揚起眉頭，後者仍站在個人衛浴的門口。「你不認為我還有危險，是嗎？」

「我不知道。但只要機率尚存，鬆懈警惕會是我的失職。」

貝萊聳聳肩，看向別處。「你的意思是，法斯托夫博士下達的保護指令依然完全有效。你身不由己。」

「或許。」丹尼爾說，而貝萊隱隱約約感到失望。

艙房門的訊號響起。在貝萊說任何話之前，丹尼爾抬起手，迅速移身至控制面板，觸碰了某個東西將艙房門的一小區塊變透明。他走近艙房門，向外窺視，阻擋了貝萊的視線。

「那是其中一位供餐服務的員工。」他說，後退並且再次觸碰控制面板。透明的方塊變成不透明，艙門打開，門外是一具矮小粗壯的機器人，它攜帶著一個淺容器。

「請進！」貝萊呼喊，站起身來。他清了清喉嚨。又來了——他確實對較簡單的機器人大聲說話，就像嘉蒂雅說的。彷彿它們是聾子，或，更精確來說，彷彿它們是蠢蛋。鑒於他僅依據機．吉斯卡的金屬結構，極端誤解了他的能力，貝萊真的應該努力改進。但坦白說，在丹尼爾．奧利瓦的微妙與複雜性的面前，任何其他機器人相形見絀。

機器人進入艙房，視線從丹尼爾身上來到貝萊又回到丹尼爾。「我們的午餐延遲了，先生。」最後，它對丹尼爾說道。對此，貝萊嘲諷地咧嘴一笑。想當然耳，高大、英俊又高貴的太空族勝過滿面愁容的長臉地球人。至於太空族的外表底下有副金屬骨架和正子腦的事實？無關緊要。

「太空船有什麼問題嗎？」丹尼爾問。

它回答，「沒有，先生。」它抬起發著紅光的雙眼，望向丹尼爾冷靜的臉孔。「不會延遲太久。乘務員已經送出一些食物和飲料，所以在我們等待的期間裡，你們會感到舒適。」

丹尼爾從容器裡拿出幾樣東西，整齊放在桌上。但在他能說任何話之前，貝萊揮手要他安靜。「等一下。」他走向機器人，站在它面前，評估地盯著它，他的心跳加速。「你叫什麼名字？」

「我叫安德洛斯，先生。」從這個角度，貝萊可以看到那個容器現在已經空了。

「安德洛斯，你被單獨分配到這間艙房嗎？你是我們的專屬僕役嗎？」

「不，先生。」它說，「這趟旅途之中，我是所有客艙的管家。」

「我瞭解了。」貝萊仔細看著它；它全身的金屬表面，尤其是雙手，閃爍著淡淡的潮濕水霧，也許是消毒噴霧。「此刻，我們是你被指派來分送食物和飲料的唯一乘客嗎？」

「不，先生。」它說，「所有艙房皆得到相同的禮遇。」

「你從——廚房分批帶物品給不同間艙房嗎？也許，攜帶供應給所有艙房的食物，對你而言太多了？」

「不，先生。」它再次說，沒有任何顯示侮辱的語調變化，「一次攜帶所有的物品，我綽綽有餘，而我平常的巡迴路線都這麼做。」

「那麼，」貝萊說，「我們是位在最遠端的艙房嗎？你巡迴路線上的最後一間？」

「不，先生。」

它的回答令貝萊驚奇——他真心期待一個簡單的肯定答覆平息他的擔憂。畢竟，太空族理所當然把地球人盡可能安排在遠離他們的艙房，可不是嗎？

他湊近，不由自己提高音量，「那麼，安德洛斯，為什麼你的托盤是空的？不應該有更多的食物提供給下一間艙房嗎？難道你被分配送來只為了我準備的特殊物品？被某人做了手腳的物品？」

機器人猶豫了，它雙眼裡的紅光變亮，然後轉暗為緩慢且韻律的脈動。丹尼爾說，「他不可能對你下毒，以利亞夥伴。」

「不 _知情_ 。」貝萊說。「但他不必然知道食物裡有什麼——他可能僅僅拿到某些特別的東西，只為了這一趟食物外送，而我當然會覺得安全吃下肚，因為機器人不會傷害我！」他感到勝利的欣喜，「老天，丹尼爾，難道你不記得，之前我們曾看過這種事發生！」

丹尼爾頷首，他的注意力轉向安德洛斯。「讓我們專注在第一個問題。」他冷靜地說，「如果這是你平常的巡迴路線，而這間艙房不是你的最後一站，為何你的托盤是空的？」

「先生，我的最後一站是下一間艙房。房客是一名索拉利人。」

貝萊輕吹一聲口哨。他以為一般索拉利人從不旅行，基於他們對人際關係的極度厭惡，即便是自己人之間。他已假設索拉利小型太空船的船長是唯一的例外——或許，星球上所有的不適應者，都被導引加入那個工作行列。

安德洛斯繼續說，「因此，從你們的艙房到他的艙房之前，我必須清洗。他的艙房位在一條隔離走廊的底端，走廊內裝有消毒設備。離開你們的艙房，我拿著空托盤前進，通過消毒設備，托盤和我適當消毒，然後從存放在索拉利乘客艙房門外的壁龕裡，取得為他準備的食物和飲料。」

「好啦，好啦。」貝萊感到臉頰發燙，「你可以走了。」

機器人轉身離去。在它離開之後，丹尼爾觸碰控制面板的一個區塊，想必是鎖上艙房門。

貝萊呻吟一聲，癱坐在連結餐桌的其中一張椅子上。「太好了。現在你讓 _我_ 做出這種事。」

「做什麼，以利亞夥伴？」丹尼爾問，拆開一支叉子的包裝袋，那是安德洛斯帶來的。

「表現得過分謹慎。而我甚至不能用你的藉口——這不是我的程式設計。」

丹尼爾在另一張椅子坐下。「某種意義上，或許你是。」

「那是什麼意思？」貝萊埋怨。他拿起叉子，試驗性戳食物。他不認得這種食物，紅色和綠色小型球體，混著白色和淺黃色的大塊餅乾。

「法斯托夫博士極端關心你的安全。甚至可以說，他為你擔心。」

「即使他一直說，奧羅拉人不可能對我採取暴力手段。」他嘗試了其中一顆綠色小球；它在他的齒間迸開，甜美多汁，有一點酸味。大概是某種水果，儘管地球上沒有類似的加工品。

「確實如此。而他的言論與行動之間的落差，再加上他為你安排的極端安全保護，無時無刻提醒著你，你容易受到攻擊。置身於這種世界觀，尤其是當你同時受到專業與個人的壓力，肯定會在你的心理留下印記。」

貝萊吃了另一叉食物，熱切地咬下。一些白色塊狀物嚐起來像是法斯托夫博士曾經給他的新鮮蘋果，但兩者嚐起來都不完全像是過去他習慣的果泥，帶給他味蕾的刺激越來越愉快。「所以你和我都變成了偏執狂。」

「我或許不會使用如此強烈的字，但這對於我的想法與行為的影響，似乎和對你潛意識的影響，並非完全不同。」當貝萊開始左顧右盼尋找餐巾時，他拆開包裝遞上一張。

「我猜，有各式各樣的程式設計。」貝萊心不在焉說，一面咀嚼食物。

有個片刻，丹尼爾似乎想說些什麼別的，但相反的，他面露微笑，掀開飲料容器的蓋子，將飲料滑過桌子給他。當太空船的廣播宣布起飛時，貝萊迷失在冒泡果汁的味道之中，依然無聲且熱情地享用他的食物。若非廣播，他甚至沒有注意到短暫的加速感。

他得意地轉動叉子。按照事情的發展，最終他可能會成為一位太空旅行者。

 

* * *

起飛之後不久，第一個睡眠期來臨，這加強了貝萊對自己的看法——不像之前他的短期太空船旅程，這回他倒在床上睡了一整夜。他醒來的時候，發現丹尼爾打開艙房門，讓安德洛斯和早餐進房，而他埋首在和昨天一樣美味的食物，他幾乎沒有想到他晃蕩在星空的事實，以及他與冰冷的太空之間只隔著幾層甲板和艙壁。

咖啡也有幫助。

一整天大部分時間裡，他著手回報給地球司法部門的報告——一份給一般的上級長官過目，另一份嵌入安全密封和特定的記號，呈給司法部次長迪馬契克和副秘書長明寧——把報告編碼，藉由在控制面板上的一個滿足拍打，將報告傳送到太空船的超波中繼器辦公室。那天晚上（他可以稱之為晚上嗎？嗯，這段間隔是在送來的豐富熱食之後，但在他有睡意之前的期間，所以這是晚上），丹尼爾教他玩一種奧羅拉遊戲，混合使用骰子、紙牌、以及文字遊戲。第一次貝萊設法獲勝時，他的反應是不敢置信，丹尼爾長篇大論講述這款遊戲的歷史和演進，強調遊戲的設計者精通機器人學，特地創造遊戲和機器人同伴一起玩。這不僅導致遊戲在奧羅拉以及其他許多太空族世界成為非常流行的消遣活動，也確保遊戲規則和過程不偏坦人類或機器人的思考方式。

貝萊並不完全相信，直到下一次他獲勝，取得最後一秒的勝利，並且以兩場領先丹尼爾。丹尼爾臉上的淡淡困惑表情實在太真誠了。

那晚，他全然心滿意足入睡，門邊椅上是丹尼爾沉默的身影。

 

* * *

「以利亞夥伴？」

「嗄？」他開始從一個跌跌撞撞的夢境醒來，用手肘不穩地撐起身子。他全身是汗，床單緊緊纏繞著他的雙腿，彷彿他在睡夢中打滾。

「你還好嗎？」丹尼爾跪在床邊，個人衛浴門上的面板發出微光映照他的輪廓。

「唔。呃。是的。」他設法說道，「怎麼回事？」

「你在說話。」

貝萊完全坐起，雙手搓揉他的臉。他的額頭和脖子因為汗水又溼又熱。「抱歉打擾你了。」

「我不睡覺，因此，你沒有打擾到我。」

「對。好吧。」他拉起奧羅拉睡衣的領子，來回扇動，製造小小的冷卻微風。

「起先我以為你在對我說話。」丹尼爾說，「但你的字詞大部分是無意義的，這和你的性格不符。」

貝萊微笑，手指梳過他汗溼的頭髮。「謝謝。」丹尼爾頭偏向一側，他問：「所以，我說了什麼？」

丹尼爾停頓片刻，當他開口時，傳出一個結結巴巴的陌生聲音，貝萊震驚瞭解到，那是他自己的聲音的不可思議模仿。

「他是……他在那裡——不，不，一點都沒有……不。允許我……我必須 _知道_ 。詹德尼爾是……拜託……嘉蒂雅，妳——」

「停！」貝萊急忙說。這太奇怪了，從丹尼爾的嘴裡聽到他自己的聲音，以及真正瞭解到丹尼爾的記憶檢索有多麼精確。他所有的小小言論都像那樣，以精確的時機和語調保存下來嗎？他覺得古怪。更不用說，如果他談論到了嘉蒂雅，他可不想要聽到自己可能說溜嘴的親密細節。「夠了。謝謝。呃……我不需要聽到全部，可是……基本上我說了那些？」

幸運的是，丹尼爾僅只頷首。

「好吧。沒關係，別擔心。」他猶豫了一秒，有點期待丹尼爾插話，堅持他不是真正擔心，如同他不需要真正睡覺，但他沒等到這種類型的評語。「沒事了，我要再睡了。」

沒有更進一步的討論，丹尼爾回到他的椅子，而貝萊躺下，闔上雙眼。但他發現他的預測有點過於樂觀；這晚接下來的時間裡，他只能勉強辦到斷斷續續的半睡半醒。他反覆踢開床單，感到窒息，但接著他想念緊緊裹住提供的安全慰藉，幫助他忘卻自己身在何處，這艘小船有多麼缺乏保護，或有多麼接近空蕩蕩的太空。

可笑的是，他自己的話不斷困擾著他。尤其是 _詹德尼爾_ ——他忍不住回想他檢查詹德的屍體（如果他打算堅持機器人可以被謀殺，而不只是被破壞，那麼殘骸不也是屍體嗎？）的畫面。他看起來就像丹尼爾，這有道理，由於他是以丹尼爾（以及他們的共同設計者）的形象創造的。但俯視那具沉默的形體，它睜開的雙眼無神，了無生氣，相似之處太過顯而易見——彷彿實際上看到丹尼爾躺在那裡。當他觸碰詹德，檢查他的關節，將他翻身，凝視他太像人類的解剖結構，觸摸溫暖、赤裸、靜止不動的肉體，他已經得知丹尼爾摸起來的感覺——但失去生命。為了永恆運作而打造，只要零件保養和補充電源——但依然失去生命，如同死去的人類不能再被喚醒。 _我不知道我們的時間竟如此短暫。_ 嘉蒂雅絕望地說。她感到如此熱情又如此悲傷，全為了一具機器人。他試圖阻止自己思索，她對詹德愛的行為，以及她和貝萊共享的一夜情，有多少相似之處……但他沒有完全成功阻止自己。

艙房的照明終於自動調亮，標示為早上，但貝萊留在床上，拉著枕頭蓋住他的頭。他感到黏稠的疲倦沖刷過他，依然不消退，而他勉勉強強滾下鋪位，跌跌撞撞走進個人衛浴，此時安德洛斯帶著遲到已久的早餐抵達。

癱坐在咖啡杯前，他貪婪地吸入蒸氣，一旦咖啡夠涼了，他快速啜飲。若非太空船的乘務員從地球進口咖啡，就是他逐漸習慣奧羅拉原生咖啡豆的不同風味。不論哪一種，他心存感激。疲憊與否，他依然津津有味吃了早餐。畢竟，很快地他就會回到家，繼續吃加工酵母製品，伴隨少許蔬菜汁或果汁或一點雞肉做為享受。喔，新鮮雞蛋的滋味！在他短暫離開地球的旅行之中，他已經對食物發展出品味，他痛苦地想著，近期之內他不太可能再次吃到真正的食物。或許，有了他的升遷，他可以充分利用他的額外特權，偶爾享用新鮮雞蛋。

「以利亞夥伴，」丹尼爾說，「你會想要使用一點催醒劑嗎？船上服務可以提供你所需要的低劑量的吸入式膠囊。」

貝萊倒了另一杯咖啡。「不，謝了。一次就夠了。那像是被一腳踹醒。」他深飲一口，頭往後仰，咂咂嘴脣。「這就對了。更何況，為什麼事需要我待命？試想一下，丹尼爾，我有一整天——劃掉那句，一整趟旅程——我不需要做任何事！」

「這似乎是個不尋常的情況。」丹尼爾同意，「你和我從沒有過這麼長的一段時間在一起，而我們的日子沒有被其他職責佔滿。」

「一點也沒錯。」簡單的喜悅沖刷過貝萊，甚至超過了疲倦。「即使你不在我身邊時，我通常也在工作。現在，我能夠躺下來放鬆。」

他吃完早餐，向最後一口美味的雞蛋致上無聲道別，和著咖啡渣一起吞下。然後他嘆了口氣，用餐巾擦拭額頭，起身走向膠卷書的架子。「看起來他們不希望我們覺得無聊。讓我們看看這裡有些什麼可以讓紳士們打發時間，如何？」

翻閱膠卷，顯露了大量奧羅拉近期的書刊扉頁，小說與非小說，其中一些作品（法斯托夫博士的最愛）丹尼爾可以鉅細靡遺描述，包括全星球的諸多期刊評論。其中少數幾張扉頁來自其他太空族世界，儘管佈置客艙的奧羅拉人，很顯然不認為對於乘客的娛樂或教育，這些作品的存在是必要的。那裡還有——

「喔， _老天！_ 」貝萊呻吟。

那是某些來自地球的奧羅拉重印書，這本身並不尋常——但更糟的，是那齣可怕的超波劇，改編自數年前他在索拉利的調查。他和丹尼爾搭檔執行的第一件外星任務，就是那件任務他們造成了不小的轟動。這齣戲隨處可見，遍及地球和許多太空族世界，尾隨貝萊的每一個腳步。我以為他會長得更好看，高速公路上的陌生人經常對他評論，在他的聽力範圍之內。我以為他會更年輕。想像和一個糟糕的機器人密切合作！想像和骯髒的太空族一起生活！他全都聽過。甚至在這裡，在不同世界之間的荒地，他也無法逃避。

丹尼爾說，「法斯托夫博士相當喜歡那一部。」他從貝萊的肩膀後方窺看。

「我知道。」他把膠卷書塞回書架，插入一套索拉利詩集文選的後方，希望他有膽量和能力把那些東西全部彈射出太空船。「你也看了嗎？」

「是的。他經常邀請我和他一起觀賞膠卷書或超波劇。或許他希望我擴展我的知識儲存。」

貝萊翻過下一層書架，「或許他只是希望你體驗你會享受的東西。」

他略帶攻擊性地說，誘使人反駁，然而丹尼爾只是溫和地回答，「法斯托夫博士確實是個非常體貼的人。」

一段沉默的時間，貝萊翻過一張又一張扉頁，直到最後他從底層挖掘出一捲，並且遞給丹尼爾檢視。「這個如何？一小段早期移民的歷史。也許能給我一些點子，為了班和其他的年輕人，等到新一波移民的出發時機成熟時，他們會有比較好的準備。」

「你不打算和他們同行嗎？」丹尼爾問。

貝萊聳肩，打開閱讀鏡。「那時我可能已經太老了。太過適應我的生活。」他重重坐在沙發上，鬆開襯衫的領子。他又開始流汗了，而他感到厭煩。地球上穹頂城市的氣候控制好多了，而且城市極其巨大且更複雜，遠勝於這艘荒謬的小船。

丹尼爾坐到他身旁。「我認為，以利亞夥伴，關於適應非地球的環境，你有更多經驗可以教導他們，無關你的年紀。」

「你以為在孩子們的眼裡，經驗算什麼東西？」貝萊諷刺問道，開始閱讀第一頁。

這本膠卷書相當有趣，但他發現很難專注。他必須再次閱讀某些部分，同時丹尼爾不吭一聲等著。問題在於室內又悶又熱。

最後，他暫停閱讀鏡。「丹尼爾。你的……能量裝置，不管那叫什麼，是設定在最大值或之類的嗎？」

「不，以利亞夥伴。在這之上還有許多設定值。」

貝萊試驗地把手放在丹尼爾的手腕上。人工皮膚摸起來溫暖，像是人類的，但不會過熱。肯定不夠熱到使整間艙房溫度上升。「那麼我的衣服呢？這應該是全天候的。那像是環境控制嗎？有可能會故障嗎？」

丹尼爾觸碰貝萊上衣的數個點，左右肩膀，以及肩胛骨之間，然後以拇指和食指輕輕擦過其中一隻袖子。「我不是紡織品製造方面的專家，在我看來，衣服應該沒問題。」

「我想也是。」貝萊若有所思說道：「我躺在床上的時候，我的感覺大同小異，睡衣肯定不是全天候的。」

「你說的不錯。」丹尼爾起身，走向控制面板。

「那麼，想必是艙房的環境控制。」

「艙房的獨立溫度調節器，連結到太空船的中央控制。」丹尼爾說，「它的溫度變化根據太空船的基本日表，睡眠期溫度略微下降，清醒期略微上升。」

「所以，由於現在是白天，所以才這麼熱嗎？」

「不，以利亞夥伴，我不這麼認為。既然你引起了我的注意，相較於我們登船後的前三十個小時，環境溫度確實可觀地上升了。這表示太空船的中央調節已經設定在一個較高的溫度，而我們這端僅只是透過連結照辦。」

貝萊走了過來，看著複雜的面板。「我們能夠調低嗎？」

「在一定程度上。」丹尼爾優美地輕觸數個接觸區塊。

在那之後，感覺涼快了一段時間，儘管貝萊不能確定是否全是心理因素，因為涼快的感覺最終消失了。他們一起讀了更多的膠卷書，貝萊偶爾能使用閱讀鏡的列印功能，收集他認為可以幫助移民的資料。但他越來越難專心，即便脫下鞋襪，上衣接縫完全敞開。

還有他瞭解到他餓了。他沒有精密的計時器，但根據膠卷書的長度估計，現在是午後，比平常的午餐服務時間晚了很多。另一方面，丹尼爾似乎冷靜且沉著。當然他沒有流汗，但貝萊想知道他的機制如何處理多餘的熱能——一定有某種方式將熱能導離精密的內部系統。難道沒有嗎？或者極端的溫度不會影響他，穿衣服只為了融入社會，如同一個受到文明與文化規範的人類？

他不舒服地打瞌睡度過最後一本膠卷書的結局，迷失在丹尼爾和他的衣服的紛雜思緒當中，直到艙房門響起安德洛斯的通知訊號。

貝萊打開放在他面前的容器，並且嘆氣。毫無疑問，熱騰騰的湯和滾燙的茶。

 

* * *

下午——或實際是晚上，只不過嚴重遲到的午餐誤導了他——貝萊發現他比早上更加遲鈍且消化不良。這不是他的想像；丹尼爾數度走向控制面板，試圖補救艙房受限的氣候系統。最終，貝萊再也無法忍受了。

他完全扯開上衣接縫，把衣服脫離他汗溼的背部，「我要去個人衛浴。讓我知道我們是不是掉進了太陽。」

一旦進入豪華的小房間，他快速脫下衣服，將衣服塞進沖洗設備，然後迫切地踏進淋浴間。數次輕點控制條，噴出一道美好的清涼水柱。他滿懷感激抬起臉沖水，伸手到給皂機。

他緩慢又恍惚塗抹肥皂泡泡，享受從暑氣中的解脫，他讓自己的思緒漫遊。之前他想了些什麼？丹尼爾的衣服。是了。每一次他們共事，他身穿不同的衣服。法斯托夫博士為他裝配了一個奧羅拉式的巨大衣櫥嗎？他擁有屬於自己的一間套房嗎？貝萊感到昏沉的驚訝，之前他從來沒有真正想過這點。

丹尼爾顯然不需要使用更多……個人衛浴的設備，但他曾經說過一次，如果他的手髒了，他必須洗手。當然他需要。他不能豁免於和這個世界接觸。貝萊徹底清潔且沖洗他的頭髮，他緊閉雙眼，勉強克制住一個哈欠，以免吸入一大口水。如果丹尼爾的雙手因為日常活動而弄髒，那麼他身體的其他部分呢？除了必要的消毒之外，他也會採取適當的淋浴嗎？他心不在焉地用肥皂在肚子上畫小圈圈。

他突然想到，詹德一定有。他一定有淋浴，至少在某些時候，基於……性行為……的必要性。而嘉蒂雅肯定無法和某個——某人，某個……不乾淨的人——享受此等親密的接觸。

這個冒出的想法實在超出他的忍受範圍。他用拇指關掉水流，猛烈搖頭，甩開的水滴四濺。刮鬍刀不是直覺式操作的，但他打死也不會在門後高喊求助，或要求丹尼爾幫他刮鬍子，彷彿他是個病人。於是最後他設法靠自己辦到了，儘管他付出的努力，他還是在下巴底下留了一道小刮傷。另外他刷了牙，穿回清潔過的衣服，踏步走出個人衛浴，感覺身體上舒服多了，但不知怎的心裡卻沒那麼舒服。

走進主艙房就像是一條熱毯子覆蓋著他。某樣東西肯定出錯了，而他心懷感激抓住這道呈現的謎題，無論多麼微不足道。很長一段時間他躺在沙發上，赤腳，瞪著艙房天花板，聆聽其中一個超波頻道的隨機音樂。他沒有很喜歡太空族的交響樂，但他需要無害的東西填補他的意識，好讓他能夠思考。在某個時刻，他心不在焉觀察到體內有個奇怪的短暫倒轉感覺，某個東西／什麼也沒有的小小異樣，標示了太空船表定的第一次躍遷，通過超空間，但這個感覺乎沒有影響到他的思考過程。他的臉和身體的皮膚再一次遍布汗珠，隨著時間流逝，他的胃終於開始抱怨。

「丹尼爾。」最後他說。

「是的，以利亞夥伴。」丹尼爾說。他又坐在門邊的椅子上。

「我相信這一餐安德洛斯遲到更久。」

「確實是。在這個清醒期，他的延遲已經增長了三倍。」

貝萊用手指輕輕敲著他的胸口，緩緩皺眉。「丹尼爾。」

「是的，以利亞夥伴。」

他猛然坐起，雙腿突然轉向，看著控制面板。「你可以為我聯繫船上的醫生嗎？」

「太空船上沒有船醫。」丹尼爾說，「在太空族的世界，會導致傳染病的有害微生物早已滅絕，因此那些文化裡的醫學研究，首要關注於瞭解並且對抗基因和退化性的異常現象。至於外傷的案例，船員接受訓練，使用機械化的治療系統。」

「當然了。」貝萊咬牙，「完全沒有醫護人員？」

「據我所知沒有。」

「那麼，為我聯繫船長。我可能錯了，但如果我沒錯，他最好知道這件事。」

丹尼爾沒有問任何問題；他僅僅走到操控裝置，打開側邊的一個額外區塊，那似乎是雙向的視訊。貝萊加入他，雙臂緊緊交抱。銀幕是灰色和靜止的，丹尼爾觸碰了適當的迴路，感覺像是過了一段很長的時間之後，一名太空族肩膀以上的影像出現在銀幕。

他看起來是典型的奧羅拉人，有著高聳的顴骨和棱角分明的俊美面孔，他青銅色的頭髮從額頭往後梳。不尋常的則是他的表情：不堪其擾的惱怒。

「堤瑞船長，」丹尼爾開口，「我的搭檔，便衣刑警貝萊，希望——」

「我知道，」船長說，「我可以猜到。他 _不舒服_ 。」他嘲諷地扭曲了那個詞。

「是的。」貝萊走上前，直到太空族的視線放在他身上而不是丹尼爾。「而我——」

「我已經調高了太空船的基本溫度！好嗎？兩次！你們這些人別再拿你們的小小要求呼叫我。我有更重要的——」

「抱歉打斷你的話，」貝萊用力說，終於堵住船長的長篇大論，「你是說，其他乘客也找你抱怨高溫？」

「占用了許多我的寶貴時間。」他說，「現在你也是。」

「船長，拜託，這很重要。你說他們要求你調高溫度？」

堤瑞哼了一聲，如此一位貴族氣派的人士，竟會發出這種令人驚訝的聲音。「不管怎樣，大多數人。」

「所以，他們說感覺太冷了？」

很長的一眼，明顯標記貝萊是個心智不全的人。「是的。你說完——」

「船長！太空船的溫度調節是否正常運作？」

他滿面怒容，「輪機室的電腦和客艙之間的連結，已經檢查又複查。氣候控制在標準限值之內。」

「還有，」貝萊問，對於答案心生恐懼，「今天下午餐點的菜單，是否也是乘客們的特別要求？那些抱怨太冷的人？」

堤瑞瞪著他。

「先生？」

「對。」最後他說，他的眉頭緊鎖。「乘客們都要求了相似的東西——除了索拉利人。船員和我在船上的食堂，吃我們自己的口糧。你的重點是什麼？」

「我的重點是，船長……我相信你的乘客之中起碼有一些人發燒了。」他感覺到丹尼爾在他的肩膀旁，他的存在踏實且讓人安心。

一個極端痛苦的漫長停頓。等到堤瑞終於說話時，他的聲音虛弱又激烈，「什麼？」

丹尼爾稍稍前傾，「發燒指的是體溫上升超過正常的範圍。」

「我知道。我和其他人一樣都修了生物課。」他的視線仍然固定在貝萊身上，「你確定嗎？」

「不確定。」貝萊承認，「這是假設。我知道船上沒有醫生，但你有一些方法可以檢查嗎？」

堤瑞看向銀幕外，然後收回視線。「我想，我們可以調整一些溫度探測器，派送機器人巡迴幾間客艙。注意，只有自願者的艙房。我才不會因為你毫無根據的話而打擾所有的乘客。」

「謝謝你，先生。」貝萊話才說完，銀幕立刻轉灰。

他稍早的遲鈍完全消散；他無法靜止不動。他在艙房裡來回踱步，雙手背在身後，直到他覺得自己很傻。然後他就只是站著，瞪向空盪盪的銀幕。他的思緒活絡。

船長突然再度出現，他的臉色發白。「地球人，」他顫抖的聲音說，「你對我的船做了什麼好事？」

貝萊滿臉漲紅，「據我所知，什麼都沒有。我被徹底消毒——我們兩個都是，而且這段期間我們一直被關在艙房裡。我沒有生病，而且我也沒有接觸任何生病的人。」

「 _沒錯_ 你沒有！」一聲怒吼粉碎了堤瑞的脆弱冷靜，「不會是奧羅拉！從來沒發生過！你帶來了地球的瘟疫！」

「我——我希望不是，但如果你仔細檢查消毒設備、探測器，你可以發現——」

「我不應該准許你登船！」

貝萊提高嗓門以對，「船長！拜託！」堤瑞怒目瞪他，貝萊趕緊說：「之前我離開地球旅行都沒有問題。但我建議，現在更重要的是開始治療。所有其他的乘客確定是發燒嗎？」

「所有同意檢查體溫的人。」他冷冷回答，「我告訴過你，只有志願者。」

「是什麼疾病？」

「我怎麼會知道！地球人，你為何不告訴我？」

「我不是醫生。」貝萊說，「可是——對於普通的疾病，我們確實比你們更有經驗。或許我能幫上忙。」他忽視堤瑞的輕蔑搖頭，「很多輕度發燒不是嚴重的。」

「對 _你_ 而言。」堤瑞陰沉說道。他抬起一手碰耳朵，大概在聽耳內通訊器。「留在你的銀幕前，直到我們再次聯繫。」他厲聲說，並且切斷傳輸。

貝萊轉過身，無助地看著丹尼爾。「今天早上我還說了開始覺得無聊。」

「前景似乎不是這樣，以利亞夥伴。」

接下來的一個小時，感覺是難以忍受的漫長。

 

* * *

「便衣刑警貝萊。」

船長再次出現在銀幕上，他看起來嚴肅和鎮靜。貝萊站起身，他聽到丹尼爾做同樣的事。

「你似乎能夠幫上一個忙。如果你願意，立刻到主甲板報到，3-R區。」

影像淡為灰色。

離開艙房！之前從來沒有發生過；在別趟太空旅行期間，他實際上是個囚犯（通常是自願的）。他合上襯衫接縫，穿上鞋襪，然後仔細地套上棄置不用的手套，以及戴上襯衫的帽兜並且繫牢。手套和帽兜的材質非常輕薄透明，幾乎不可見。

他不自在地看著丹尼爾，後者藉由一個觸碰打開艙房門，並且領路來到走廊。他們沉默地走過空蕩蕩的大廳，經過每一側的艙門和壁龕。每一個水平層之間有數道階梯；貝萊絆倒一次，而丹尼爾毫不費力抓住他的手臂，穩住他。

「謝了。」貝萊說，停下來喘了口氣。迴盪在太空船裡的寂靜無聲令他不安。甚至連引擎聲似乎都安靜了點，儘管那肯定只是他的想像。「你認為我真的能夠幫上忙嗎？」

「船長確實這麼說。」丹尼爾回答，「儘管你明白表示自己沒有受過醫生的訓練。但為什麼他們會要求你到場，原因依然未知。」

貝萊點頭。即便在最佳的情況之下，潛在的感染令太空族非常不安；為何現在一名可疑的帶原者會受到歡迎？

「我很高興你在這裡，丹尼爾。」他只說了這句。丹尼爾的手在貝萊的手臂上多停留了一會，然後鬆開他，他們繼續前進。

主甲板，3-R區，有一扇鎖上的艙門，旁邊有個紅燈。丹尼爾觸碰信號區塊，過了漫長的幾秒，艙門嘶的一聲打開。他們走了進去，丹尼爾再次帶路，艙門嘶的一聲快速關上。貝萊困難地吞口水，他感到口乾舌燥。

堤瑞船長站在艙房另外一端的一個圓形艙口旁，他身穿全套制服和半透明的帽兜（不像貝萊的透明帽兜是最高級品），雙手戴手套，鼻孔有空氣濾淨器。數名男女船員站在他兩旁，同樣穿著正式，一樣令人印象深刻。

「感謝你如此迅速前來，便衣刑警。」他說，「你願意上船嗎？」

貝萊無言地對著他眨眼。

「這邊請。小心走。」堤瑞恭敬有禮地比劃著艙口。

貝萊朝入口自動自發走了幾步，然後他設法停下腳步——丹尼爾曾經說過，地球人受到文化的制約，傾向於服從權威。該死，他越來越覺得這是真的，而他越想要反抗。「我往哪裡去？」

「你會安全的地方。」他微笑，但他的溫和逐漸失去說服力。「走進去。」

「船長，」貝萊說，試圖抑制聲音裡的顫抖，「你可以告訴我，這裡發生了什麼事嗎？」

堤瑞輕快地拍打艙口，「你要走進去，所以我們才能保護你。」他看向丹尼爾，「你做得很好。去乘務員辦公室報到，協助其他機器人照顧乘客。乘務員很快便會過去給你指示。」他朝其中一位船員點了點頭，該船員是一名輪廓分明的年輕人，他有著奧羅拉上流階層紳士的嚴謹舉止。

「先生，」丹尼爾說，「這個艙口通向哪裡？」

「不關你的事，機器人．丹尼爾．奧利瓦。我跟你說了，立刻去乘務員辦公室報到。」

太空族權威施加在那些字詞，令貝萊畏縮。丹尼爾會被迫離開，服從於他的程式設計。

可是……為什麼他沒有離開？

「先生，」丹尼爾再次開口，語速慢了一點但語氣依然穩定，「這個艙口通向逃生艙嗎？」

「喔，不。」在貝萊能夠制止之前，這些字脫口而出。每一趟太空飛行之前，他都閱讀了強制性安全程序，「逃生艙」這幾個字比任何其他字眼更令他膽戰心寒（甚至超越「爆炸減壓事件」或「核子反應爐破裂事件」）。他總是顫抖著跳過那個段落，模糊地想著他寧可死在船上，也不要搭乘那種脆弱的小東西逃生。

此刻，他或許真正要面對那個選項。「我、我們要疏散嗎？」

「是的，便衣刑警。動作快，拜託，我們的時間不多。」堤瑞走向他，伸手朝著他的手臂，但似乎沒辦法觸碰他。他對著空氣揮手，彷彿在催他快走。

「先生。」丹尼爾說，看似很吃力，「你在說謊。」

「把他弄上船。」堤瑞唐突說道，他的船員逼近貝萊，儘管動作非常緩慢。他認為，他能看到他們在帽兜底下的眼睛裡的恐懼。

丹尼爾走上前，「我們不是在疏散。你要把以利亞．貝萊彈射出這艘船外。」

船長的貴族氣派面具滑落，他近乎哀求地看著貝萊。「這是為了保護你自己。」他說。

「不。」貝萊說，感覺到他即將得到結論，「不盡然，但那是你們會告訴地球政府的說詞。」船員圍住他和丹尼爾兩人，即便戴著手套，但還是沒人碰他們。他感覺到丹尼爾的手從他的手臂往下滑，抓住他的手腕。

堤瑞做出一個幾乎是憐憫的聳肩舉動。「乘客嚇壞了。他們堅持採取某些行動。」他疑惑地看向丹尼爾，「逃生艙裝備齊全，動力充足。這真的不會傷害到他。」

「你對他所知甚少，不知道什麼會對他造成傷害。」丹尼爾回答。他的語氣恭敬，但足夠堅決，令船長的困惑沒有消退。

「官方說法是什麼？」貝萊問。

「基於你是奧羅拉的貴客，你獨自獲得一艘逃生艙，立即發射，好讓你從傳染病隔離。」堤瑞沒有直視他的雙眼，「我不會破壞我們星球之間的關係。那是我們的共同希望，可不是嗎？」

「是的，但——船長，如果我被斷定為帶原者的指控沒有獲得平反，恐怕太空族無論如何都會因為這個疾病而疏離地球。拜託——這裡有些事情不太對勁。我知道。如果我能——」

其中一名船員聚集足夠的勇氣抓住貝萊的肩膀，但丹尼爾以超乎常人的敏捷打落她的手。她收回手，瞪大雙眼。

「停！」堤瑞下令，「如果情況淪為暴力，我們政府之間的關係可能永遠無法修復。」

「至少，關於這點我們有共識。」貝萊說，「船長，你不打算重新考慮嗎？我覺得我可以找出這件事的真相。」

「他必須離開！」其中一名船員大吼，他嚇到了貝萊。那是年輕的乘務員。「就算是現在，我能感覺到他的疾病在蔓延。我的皮膚發燙！這裡痛！這裡也痛！」他雙眼睜大，抬起手拍了一下頭頂，然後拍了一下他的心口。

船長以手勢令他噤聲，並且以可能是真正遺憾的眼神看著貝萊。「我很抱歉。」

貝萊深深吸了一口氣——感覺像是他有史以來吸過的最長一口氣。「那麼，我會登船。」船員稍微後退，給他空間。他瞪著艙口，下巴緊繃。

「現在，」堤瑞以更冷靜的聲音說，「丹尼爾．奧利瓦，你必須向乘務員辦公室報到。目前船上有受到傷害的人類需要你的幫助。」

「我不能。」

貝萊設法將他黏在艙口的視線收回，望向丹尼爾。

「這是命令。身為這艘太空船的船長，船隻在緊急情況之下，我的權威高過之前你可能接收到的所有指令。你必須服從我。」字字清楚響亮，措詞使用在機器人的電子腦內建立最高電位。

然而，經過了一段很長的沉默，最後丹尼爾說，「我必、必須和、和他一起離開。」

他聲音裡的含糊令貝萊驚恐——他知道這表示丹尼爾正經歷巨大的壓力，在他的複雜迴路和思考路徑的層次。「丹尼爾，」他連忙喃喃說，揪著抓住他手腕的手，「別這麼做，不要傷害你自己，拜託，我會沒事的，照他說的去做——」

最後堤瑞沉重說，「去吧。」他的聲音聽起來困擾，「我從來沒看過像這樣的事。雙方政府想必會非常不高興聽到你的行為。一個機器人使用武力對付一名合法授權的人類。一個機器人違抗船長的直接命令。」

丹尼爾沒有回應最後的轟炸，但他轉身踏向艙口的第一步，依然握著貝萊的手腕，身體似乎有些不穩。貝萊跟著他，焦慮地望著他，幾乎沒有注意到陰森逼近的艙口，直到他們兩人必須彎腰通過。

艙門在他們身後鏗鏘關上，與劇烈的心跳聲一起迴盪在他耳內。

 

* * *

他會沒事的。他一遍又一遍告訴自己，在此同時丹尼爾用安全帶將兩人綁住，讓他們相依躺在鋪墊的地板上。鋪墊是為了對抗加速的壓力，因為逃生艙太小，無法攜帶巨大的人工重力系統。太小，就像被放逐到外太空的一粒塵埃。

他會沒事的。沒事、沒事、沒事沒事沒事——

艙壁後方的機械發出嘶嘶聲和隆隆聲，艙室振動，而他被重重壓在地板上。安全帶將他穩穩固定在原處。但他的手可以移動，而他猛然抓住丹尼爾。

丹尼爾握住他的手，緊緊不放。「吸氣，以利亞夥伴。」他大聲說，蓋過發射的怒吼聲。

貝萊吸入一口絕望的氣息。他怎麼會忘記吸氣？有一段時間他專注在呼吸，吸進呼出，無法掌控他的肺部。慢慢地，發射的噪音消退，壓力也同樣消失。沉重且嗡鳴似的安靜襲來。

「丹尼爾，」他說，他的聲音聽起來微弱又遙遠。「你可以——拿開這個東西嗎？」

強壯、沉著穩定的手鬆開了他自己的手，片刻之後，丹尼爾跪在他身上，解開安全帶。「直到降落前，應該不需要安全帶來應付加速或減速。」

貝萊聽到了，但沒能完全瞭解。他試著深深吸一口氣，但他嘴裡滿是口水，害他嗆到。「哪裡——在哪裡——我需要——」

然後丹尼爾協助他，引導他來到一個架設在其中一面弧形艙壁，小小的、開放的、簡陋的個人衛浴單位。貝萊靠著它蹲伏，無助地反胃。他的胃部絞痛和顫抖；他感覺到金屬帶收緊在他的胸口。他嘔吐到全身上下一無所剩，只有一道灼痛熱流通過他的喉嚨和鼻子。

他吐口水，踉蹌後退，跌坐在地。某個東西觸碰他的手。丹尼爾遞給他某樣東西，一個瓶子；他打了開來，自動喝下裡頭的液體。冷水沖洗乾淨他的嘴巴，安撫他灼燒的喉嚨。「謝、謝了。」他說，耳朵嗡嗡作響。在呼吸之間，他小小啜飲了更多口。

「某種程度上，船長沒有說謊。」丹尼爾說。貝萊瞪著他緊握水瓶的發白手指關節，集中注意力在水、以及丹尼爾的話語，他可以抓握住的事物。「逃生艙設備完善，動力充足，並且準確自動帶著我們前往最近的自動導引訊號。」

「多——需要多久？」

「我不知道，以利亞夥伴。但太空船在航道上，行經人口密集的太空地區。最近它完成了一次超空間躍遷，儘管躍遷點必須設在整個行星系統之外，太空船從未遠離定居空間，諸如太空站和可居住的小行星。粗估需要二十四至四十八小時，儘管無法精準斷定。」

他沒有完全聽懂，不過這些字詞擁有舒緩情緒的效力。他一連吸了兩、三口氣，他的胃安定下來。抬頭一瞥，他看清逃生艙的內部，白色的艙壁上滿滿都是小隔間和操作面板，往下延伸至地板。艙口有一扇透明的舷窗，展示了一個黑色小圓圈。他連忙低下頭看著他的雙手。

「剛才在太空船上，那可真是了不起。」他說，強迫他的牙齒不要打顫。

「你指的是什麼？」丹尼爾問。

「抵抗——船長。我以為你肯定會留下。」

「我不能。」他聽起來靠近了一點。

「你肯定讓他大吃一驚——我敢打賭，他從來沒有看過這種事。」貝萊又啜飲了一口，並且思考這點。「法斯托夫博士的保護指令肯定遠超出他預期的強力。」

「不是的，以利亞夥伴。」

貝萊太過熱衷於研究他的雙手，保持他的心智忙碌，以致於數秒過後他才留意到丹尼爾的回答。然後：「不是？」他反射性抬起頭；丹尼爾盤腿坐在柔軟的地板上，距離近到伸手可及。他注視著貝萊。

「不是法斯托夫博士的指令高過船長的命令。」丹尼爾說。

「那麼，是誰的程式設計？」

丹尼爾移動他的肩膀，一個近似於聳肩的小小舉動。「不是任何人的。」

貝萊感到驚奇。「你的意思是說，你設法自己辦到的？」

「我相信如此。」

「老天。」貝萊輕聲說，「船長是對的——我懷疑地球或太空族會喜歡那種事。但是……我喜歡，的確非常喜歡。」

「如同我們拜訪華絲莉雅博士，我暗示她說的，我的正子腦迴路裡，有些明顯的發展強化了我對你的反應，毋需任何必要的額外程式設計。」

貝萊稍微咧嘴笑了，他的臉頰發燙。「好吧，那句話很中聽。」

「這是事實，以利亞夥伴。」

「丹尼爾，接受讚美！」突然間貝萊感到魯莽的勇氣，他關上水瓶，又一次冒險環視逃生艙內部。「所以，這艘船上有什麼？有什麼控制裝置是我需要知道的嗎？」

丹尼爾起身，走向其中一個小隔間。「推進器、導航、和維生系統都是全自動的。這些容器裡裝著補給品，食物和飲料足以讓數名人類存活幾個月。」

「都是可食用的？」

「我相信是的。」丹尼爾說，他挑選數件小物品，坐回到地板上，「你指的是符合你品味的食物，或普遍地球人的口味。」

貝萊從他那裡拿取一個容器，頂端有段彩色帶子的軟囊。經過了片刻的摸索，他想出打開它的方法，並且試驗性地吸取。柔軟的奶油濃湯，嚐起來有馬鈴薯，以及某些輪廓更鮮明的東西。蕪菁？

「我希望它們能滿足你的需求。太空船的員工對它們的評價不高。」

他嚥下，「相當美味！好吧，也許不及太空族的食物美味。但這是……熟悉的味道。就像是家用廚房以前會煮的。」

丹尼爾露出一個小小的嚴肅微笑。「如果緊急口糧類似地球的美食，那或許能解釋太空族的厭惡。」

「你到底站在哪一邊啊？」貝萊問。在這般嚴峻的處境裡感到如此快樂，他驚訝不已。

「你這邊。」丹尼爾簡單說。

貝萊感覺到臉頰再次發燙。反問到此為止了。「我知道。」

 

* * *

如果他坐著不動，並且將他的心思擺在別的地方，他就沒事；有時候這就像是回到太空船的艙房，他已經像個船員似的逐漸習慣了。數個小時流逝，他沒有再度發作。現在他感覺像是頭腦終於夠清醒了，可以把心思放回到解決神祕的熱病。如果船長讓他留下來就好了！無法訊問任何人，或者親眼看任何東西，這只是一個理論上的調查。

至少他有丹尼爾，和那駭人的記憶力。丹尼爾可以詳述整起事件從頭到尾的事發經過，以及整艘太空船的乘客數額和他們的客艙位置。貝萊沒有書寫的設備，但這可能是最好的——和丹尼爾一起複誦和回想，絕對會讓他非常忙碌。

直到此刻為止。

面板上一顆黃燈開始閃爍，丹尼爾起身查看時，貝萊也跟著起身。他感到胃部稍微收縮。「那是什麼？」

丹尼爾同時檢查了好幾項讀數。「它通知我們，為了避開一塊碎片，稍微改變了航行軌跡。」

「那聽起來不太嚴重。」

「尚在公認的安全參數範圍之內。」

貝萊沉浸在他的自制能力，他轉過身，漫不經心向舷窗外窺看。

外面不再只是一片漆黑，至少還有平凡無奇和深不可測的優點。無垠繁星的陰影對照著碎片——如此無傷大雅的小字稱呼一塊如此巨大、一塊肯定比逃生艙大上十倍甚至還更大的石頭！石頭一面翻滾，一面沿著傾斜的路線緩慢落下。

它在翻滾，因為它正在下墜。

如同他們正在下墜。

墜入無邊無際的太空，沒有真正的上方或下方，只有小小碎塊奔馳在冰凍無生命的黑暗之中。

強烈的疼痛揪住他的太陽穴和胸膛，他的視線搖晃，只有艙口中心的單點例外。他可以看到他的手，盲目地摸索冰冷的表面。在地球上，住宅安全地聚集在一起；牆的另外一邊是更多人，和另一面牆，以及更多人。在蜂巢裡是安全的，所有的人互相保護。

現在，他試圖吸入一口氣卻失敗，他瞭解到——即使在沒有蜂巢或穹頂屋的太空族世界，他依然得到保護。土壤、草地、植物、和樹木，以及綿延數公里的氣體和水蒸氣，全都像一張毯子似的裹住星球。而他一直那麼害怕！

現在他知道真正的害怕是什麼了。這是絕無虛假的戶外，絕對的戶外。他放在舷窗上的指尖感到冰冷，因為戶外吸走了他們的所有熱能，穿透這個微小的金屬斑點的薄薄表面。在他與虛無之間，只有一層人造外殼。

舷窗瘋狂歪斜；他的精準視覺模糊轉灰，然後變黑。他迷失了。

 

* * *

沒有景象，沒有重力，沒有自我意識。沒有聲音也沒有空氣。他在尖叫嗎？

 

* * *

重量和溫暖。保護。也許他一直在睡覺。他做了一個可怕的夢！

他睜開雙眼，看到逃生艙的白色天花板，以及偏暗的紅色照明。他平躺在地板上。他全身壓在彎曲的墊子表面，丹尼爾躺在他身上，緊緊抱著他。他全身上下都感覺到來自丹尼爾身上各處的接觸和壓力，他被完全壓在地上；一隻溫暖的手甚至重重放在他的額頭，保持他的頭部貼著地板。丹尼爾的臉頰貼著他的臉頰，他對貝萊的耳朵說話。

「呼吸。」他說。他的語氣沒有興奮或焦急，因此貝萊發現這不知怎的容易照辦。他茫茫然吸了一口氣。丹尼爾的重量分散，所以他胸口的壓力是堅實的，但不至於窒息。他呼氣，然後又吸了一口。

幾分鐘後他的頭腦逐漸清晰，儘管他眼睛後方仍有刺痛。「老、老天——」他試圖開口，顫抖不已，不得不中途停下以吞下更多的空氣。

「放輕鬆，以利亞夥伴。」丹尼爾說，他的聲音調降到非常低沉。「你安全了。我感到非常遺憾，沒能及時阻止你向外看。」不知怎的他聽起來不安，而貝萊想起，丹尼爾的表情類似另一次貝萊受到傷害時，他臉上的痛苦神情。

「我很抱、抱歉，丹尼爾。這不是你的錯。」

「我會把透明的部分調為不透明。」他的重量轉移，只有一點點，彷彿他要站起身。

貝萊反射性攫住他。「不！我的意思是——你不必——這是——」

「只要你有需要。」丹尼爾說，彷彿貝萊說了任何有意義的話。他保持在原處，將貝萊錨固在現實。

貝萊闔上雙眼，專注在穩固的事物，他血管裡的血液，如同實質物體的空氣流進流出他的身體。他不知道多少時間流逝，和丹尼爾在一起，這個問題無關緊要。他幾乎感激涕零。

 

* * *

天曉得過了多久，本能的恐慌已經消失了，剩下隨之而來的暈眩困頓。丹尼爾似乎察覺到這個改變——或許，他以某種方式監視著貝萊的生命徵象——因為他小心翼翼移動他的重量，躺到貝萊身旁，一隻手橫過貝萊的胸口。

貝萊闔著雙眼，往上摸索，將他的手貼著丹尼爾的臉頰。他再也不想把手移開。就只是躺在這裡，感受丹尼爾在場的可靠，他身體的溫暖，以及他雙手的踏實。他不再向下墜了——丹尼爾不會讓他墜落。丹尼爾的手指平穩地沿著他的手臂往上，再往下，沿著他的腰、臀、大腿。他懶洋洋嘆氣，伸手撫摸丹尼爾的頭髮。他的頭髮摸起來和他想像的一樣柔軟。

他的骨頭快化了，他懶散推了一把，設法半轉過身，妥當地依偎著丹尼爾。在奧羅拉的那場暴風雨，他希望他可以把臉藏在丹尼爾的胸口：現在他終於如願以償，除了他有多麼舒適、多麼安全之外，沒有別的想法。輕觸向下，掠過他的脊椎。他的後腰感到刺痛。

「啊。」他呻吟著，淺淺微笑。他開始感到興奮，他的脈搏在頸部和胸口跳動，以及在他的腰部下方。他貼著丹尼爾緩慢移動，一次，又一次，他的呼吸變得短促。這感覺真好，這些觸碰讓他的神經甦醒。

那些觸碰是愛撫；溫暖的嘴巴貼著他耳朵後方的敏感肌膚。

他睜開雙眼，「等等——」

丹尼爾立刻暫停，但沒有驚慌，也沒有退縮。

「我——什麼——」他制止了問題說出口。那是反問嗎？即便不是，那肯定是個愚蠢的問題。他試著讓自己鬆手，但失敗了，他埋在丹尼爾的胸前低聲咆哮。他的勃起充血挺立，而他貼著丹尼爾的大腿戳刺，尷尬地糾纏著他，雙手埋進他的頭髮。他抽了一口氣，推開，同時氣喘吁吁地呻吟，突如其來的高潮猛力襲向他。

高潮時，他又無助地緊閉雙眼，貼著丹尼爾扭動，心中羞恥糾結。「抱歉——我很抱歉——我——」

他躺在機器人的臂彎內，發抖，經過了一段感覺像是很長的時間。

然後，丹尼爾的手放到他的後腦勺。「以利亞夥伴，你沒事吧？」

貝萊吸了幾口氣，然後稍稍退開，一隻抵抗的手壓在丹尼爾的肩膀。他感到臉和胸口又熱又紅。丹尼爾完美的頭髮凌亂，一綹綹青銅色閃耀著金黃與赤銅的光澤，想要伸手梳理的欲望令他退縮。

「我很抱歉。」貝萊說，「我沒有打算——當我——我向你道歉。」

丹尼爾思考這句。「我不明白。」

「我不應該——」那些字句卡在他的喉嚨，但他努力說出口，「佔你的便宜。」

「怎麼說？」俊美的臉孔沒有半點虛假。喔，為什麼他一定要讓貝萊清楚明白說出口？

「老天，丹尼爾！」貝萊幾乎咆哮。有一段時間能夠自由發脾氣的感覺真好，儘管他同時也對自己感到不好意思。他輕輕搖晃了手掌底下的肩膀。「你忘記自己是個機器人了嗎？」

「不，以利亞夥伴，我不可能忘記那點。」他眨了眨眼，這只是他一個偶爾的習慣。在這個近距離，他的虹膜是貝萊有生以來見過最為均勻和無暇的藍色。「然而，吉斯卡朋友對我說，我的思考方式越來越像人類。」

「那可能是真的，可是——可是——」貝萊氣急敗壞地說。

「他的意思不完全是恭維。」丹尼爾補上。

貝萊低下頭片刻，然後絕望地抬起眼。躺得如此靠近對方，他無法做出有效的爭辯，但他也同樣無法起身。「聽著，這已經是既定事實，就只是 _不對的_ ……我不應該像那樣利用你。」

「利用我？」丹尼爾露出貝萊很熟悉的著迷好奇神色。

「這就像是我——想必你記得嘉蒂雅的奧羅拉追求者怎麼說的，人類和機器人，這就只是自慰。」他感到雙頰發燙，肯定滿臉通紅。「對人類而言，對我而言。」

丹尼爾全神貫注聆聽這段尷尬的指責。「在我看來，我也參與了一部分，儘管我承認在這方面我的經驗有限。」

貝萊吃了一驚，但很快恢復。「嗯……好吧，我也是。針對這特定的課題。但……如果你依照人類吩咐的去做，那就不是自由意志。」

「對此，」丹尼爾有禮地說，「我會回答，和哪一個人類的何種行為？」

好吧，他難倒他了。丹尼爾已經明確展示了他的行為越來越不符合服從的簡單概念——最近達到了驚人的程度——在他們合作的期間，只要他認為重要，他確實表達反對甚至（有禮貌地）和貝萊爭論。就像此刻，貝萊暴躁想著，「但那是你的 _程式設計_ _！_ 」

「如同你所言，以利亞夥伴，有各式各樣的程式設計。」

貝萊嘆氣，丹尼爾的手臂環繞著他，帶給他罪惡的舒適感。「你讓事情變得非常棘手。」

「我不希望這麼做。」他回答，「在我看來，如果你願意進行一個類比跳躍，你的苦惱會減輕許多。」

「一個什麼？」這肯定是他有生以來參與過最奇怪的對話。肯定也是最奇怪的姿勢。

丹尼爾嚴肅地直視他的雙眼。「試想一下：我不是人類。」

貝萊感到一陣刺痛，「好吧。的確如此。」

「這個直白的陳述使你心煩，因為在某種程度上，你相信不是人類表示沒有情感——不只是心智上和心理上的自我意識，也是感知與感受的基本涵義。」

「或許我曾經是。」貝萊堅持，「但我們在一起的時間裡，我已經有了長足進步。你必須承認這點。」

「樂意之至。」丹尼爾說，「你是我真正的朋友，你直白說過，所以我也這麼說。你對華絲莉雅博士說了我們之間的愛。難道你真心相信，對我而言，我沒有意識去經歷這段關係？」

貝萊沉默片刻，他又感到恥辱，儘管是一種非常不同的方式。他放在丹尼爾肩膀上的手放鬆，他輕柔地拍了拍他。「當然不是。」

「令你困擾的，在於我的意識不是人類的意識，我大方承認這個事實。然而，儘管我們並非一模一樣，卻也有極高的相似。」他改變姿勢，抬起一手在他們之間，開放且邀請；貝萊效法他的舉動，鬆開他的肩膀，既驚訝又心甘情願地抓住他的手。完美的指紋，指甲，關節的輕柔彈性。

丹尼爾說，「舉例說，我沒有和你相同結構的神經末梢。儘管如此，我擁有觸摸的知覺，自體感覺和肌肉運動知覺的能力；我知道在太空裡我的手在哪裡，以及我觸碰你的力量有多大。」

他輕柔地移動手，讓他們的手指交纏在一起。貝萊沒有抗議的欲望。

「在我們闊別重逢之際，曾經討論過我見到你的感覺。」丹尼爾繼續說，「愉快是一個描述人類感知的詞。但若沒有現存的機器人字彙，或許我們也可以採用『愉快』來形容見到你的時候，我察覺到自己正子腦系統的變化：我腦中的訊息流動更自由，我的身體感受到的重力減輕，以及諸多其他的影響。並非宣稱我們經歷的感覺是一模一樣的，但承認兩者相似等同，兩者都值得相近的重視。」

他把貝萊的手放上他的嘴脣；不是親吻，不完全是，而是最輕的觸碰若有似無拂過指節。他的表情熱切且冷靜，幾乎在微笑。

貝萊再次顫抖，但這回他感到溫暖。他似乎無法鬆開丹尼爾的手，他用拇指撫摸著，他的心跳加速。「我怎麼會知道？」他設法說道，「你真的……渴望？而非你只是對指令做出反應？」

丹尼爾回答，「以利亞夥伴，你必須信任我。」

這就是底線了。不論他再怎麼嘗試，他都無法停止信任丹尼爾。

他吐出了長長的一口氣，讓自己放鬆。丹尼爾擁他入懷，貼著他移動，以不受拘束的溫柔和優雅撫摸著他。貝萊感到釋懷，隨意將他的手滑進丹尼爾的襯衫底下，撫平那裡的肌膚。他突然想到，人工皮膚。不過……溫暖。有生命。相似的。就是丹尼爾。他用顫抖的手指打開接縫，並且將他的嘴脣貼在丹尼爾胸口的正中心。他知道那裡有一道隱形的縫線，丹尼爾可以按照他的意願打開，露出底下的金屬和正子的複雜結構。他曾經看過。他親吻那處，移動他的嘴巴貼著那處，低語道，「丹尼爾，你想要什麼？」

「這樣。」丹尼爾非常輕柔地說，「就是這樣。」

 

* * *

貝萊睡著，沒有惡夢，他的頭枕著丹尼爾——後者，由於他不需要呼吸，著實扮演了一個穩固的休息處。當他醒來時，發現有韻律的嗶聲和閃爍的黃光。

這一次，他保持原狀躺在地上。他已經學到了教訓。丹尼爾輕而易舉掙脫他的懷抱，起身，若有所思窺向其中一個控制面板。貝萊欣賞他赤裸背部和臀部的曲線，以及他雙腿的優美線條。

「我們已經抵達最近的自動導引信號。」丹尼爾回報。我們會被自動牽引光束拖行，並且停泊在——」他檢查了一個銀幕——「一個太空站，主要使用於維修和轉售太空船以及零件。」

貝萊急忙翻身抓住安全帶，但丹尼爾從容不迫跪在他身邊。「牽引和對接的過程至少需要一個小時。」他說，「不是緊急情況。」

於是他們不慌不忙穿衣——貝萊慎重地將他皺巴巴的、不能穿的內褲，拋棄在分解處理器——丹尼爾再一次用安全帶將他們安全地固定在地板上，以防任何急遽減速或模擬重力失常的機會。他們一起躺著，肩膀依偎在一起。

「丹尼爾，」貝萊問，「等到我們降落，呃，對接之後，那裡會有我們可以使用的完整通訊系統嗎？」

「會有的。」他說，「由於任何尚存的困難皆已排除，我們將能輕易取得運輸工具返回地球。」

「有個困難的部分。」貝萊瞪著天花板，「我們能夠聯繫太空船嗎？你認為到了現在，太空船是否已經航行得太遠了？」

「隔離程序要求感染的船隻在最近的躍遷點保持相對靜止，直到接獲指示。為了最高限度的安全性，我們會在太空站隔離，但我們很有可能取得電量充足的超波中繼器。」

貝萊點頭，「那麼我還有一個小時左右的時間可以思考。」

整個牽引和對接的過程，他一直努力思考著，他的頭腦再一次冷靜和敏捷。他完全沒有注意到振動、聲響、以及運行的喧囂。

 

* * *

貝萊對著銀幕上淡入的影像說，「船長？」這間廳室有個大型壁掛式的通訊系統，底下還有一排複雜的控制裝置。

堤瑞現在看起來更鬱悶了。筋疲力竭，還有黑眼圈。「又是你。」

「是的，先生。如果可以的話，我想問幾個問題。我真心相信我們能夠釐清這件事。」

「很遺憾我不能對你通融。」堤瑞沉重回答，「我的乘客們生病了，可以預見不久後我也會生病，我沒時間聽你的藉口。」

「拜託，先生。」貝萊說，瞥向丹尼爾。丹尼爾頷首，「我有奧羅拉議會的議長在另一線上，隨時準備接通。」船長一臉震驚，貝萊做了個手勢，而丹尼爾調出第二個影像，就在第一個影像的旁邊。

議長現身，他輪廓分明、莊嚴的臉，嚴肅緊繃著。藉由法斯托夫博士的協助，貝萊不得不（最有禮貌且精心地）懇求議長，批准他占用他幾分鐘的時間，但很明顯的議長不打算假裝贊同。

「堤瑞船長，」貝萊正式說，「感謝你的耐心，我會長話短說。你全面分析過消毒設備了嗎？」

堤瑞往旁一瞥，彷彿懇求地望著議長，但他看到的冷淡漠不關心，想必說服了他不要抵抗。「是的，」他不情不願說，「消毒設備似乎運作正常。」

「你所有的乘客都回報出現病症嗎？」

「是的。」他又說了一次，更加激烈，「除了我們的索拉利乘客。」

「那你呢？還有你的船員呢？」

堤瑞聳了聳肩，「我覺得還好，但我懷疑能維持現狀。其餘的船員回報沒有問題，除了康納芮先生，現在他單獨隔離在他的艙房。」他的聲音空洞且挫敗。

貝萊將雙手緊緊交疊在一起，第一百次希望奧羅拉人的長褲有口袋。「康納芮先生是你們的乘務員嗎？」他大膽試問。

「是的。」堤瑞說，他瞇起眼，「你怎麼知道？」

貝萊感到激增的如釋重負。「我們可以同時和他在另一條線通話嗎？」

堤瑞又瞥了議長一眼，然後他照辦。那張出現的面孔就是在逃生艙停泊港對貝萊大吼大叫的年輕貴族。他似乎想要爭論，但經過了船長不予採納他抗議的幾分鐘之後，他繃著臉面向他們。

「康納芮先生，」貝萊說，「我很抱歉聽到你身體不適。」年輕人僅僅瞪著他。「船長，你可否告訴我，乘務員的主要助手，機．安德洛斯，他每一趟巡迴都消毒嗎？」

「不。」堤瑞雙臂交抱，說，「那不是程序。除此之外，他走過索拉利人的密閉走廊，已經完全消毒。」

「在他的巡迴結束時。」

「對。」堤瑞不耐煩說道，「康納芮，告訴他。」

貝萊瞄了議長一眼，搜尋他耗盡貧乏耐心的跡象。他趕緊說，「船長，你和你的船員，你們與乘客分開用餐嗎？」

「對。我們吃的是飛航層機器人組員帶來的口糧。」

「那麼，」貝萊抬起下巴，說，「讓我告訴你，我相信發生了什麼事。」

「貝萊先生。」即使透過超波中繼器，議長聲音的深度和力量依舊懾人，「讓我警告你，你不能執行你們地球那套冗長的誹謗和指控。」

「絕對不會，先生。這不是指控，而是事件還原，由於那些事肯定發生過。」他的手掌感到潮濕。

議長只說，「謹慎行事。」

貝萊望向丹尼爾片刻，後者以冷靜的肯定和信任回望著他，他的眼裡閃現微笑。貝萊感到信心滿滿，他轉身回到銀幕，開口說：「這種疾病不可能透過空氣傳播。如果是，太空船的通風系統早就會把疾病傳播到飛航層，甚至到索拉利人的艙房。不，熱病的帶原者是遠遠更為平凡的：機．安德洛斯。」

堤瑞沉默地看著他，但康納芮大吼，「沒錯！地球人，唯一和你接觸過的就是他，而他不知不覺攜帶了你的瘟疫傳染給所有的乘客！」

「不，康納芮先生，你錯了。」貝萊私底下享受能讓一位如此完美的傲慢太空族典型啞口無言。「我的艙房是安德洛斯巡迴路線的倒數第二間。離開我之後，他通過仔細的消毒，確保他適合接近索拉利乘客。因此，我和任何其他的乘客之間，沒有身體接觸的路徑。是吧？」

康納芮平靜下來，他的眼神凶狠。

另一方面，堤瑞看似沉思。「但你說傳播熱病的是安德洛斯。」

「的確是他，但這不是我的錯——也不是他的錯。康納芮先生，告訴我，如果安德洛斯在他的巡迴之前沒有消毒，那為什麼我看到他的時候，他的表面總是有一層水霧？」

「隨機的凝結，」康納芮喃喃說，「我不知道。」

「隨機凝結大多集中在他的雙手，而他用手觸碰乘客的食物和餐具。」

「我說了，我不知道！」

貝萊定定望著他，「你，身為乘務員，當你為安德洛斯的巡迴做準備時，你有最佳的機會在他的表面使用污染的噴霧。」

議長警告，「貝萊先生。」

「這不是誹謗，先生，只是真相。讓我們問問康納芮先生，他的最後幾趟旅行或休假期間，是否去過任何醫療研究太空站！」

康納芮重拾自尊，說：「就算有，那也沒有任何意義。為什麼我讓自己染上這種疾病？地球人，你以為我想死，只為了給你帶來麻煩嗎？」

「不。」貝萊說，「我當然不這麼認為。我認為你夠聰明，已經為自己注射了疫苗——我認為你根本沒有生病。」

堤瑞插嘴，「他當然病了。他有病症。」

「他說他有病症。可是——請原諒我，紳士們，但身為一個一生當中經歷過許多次輕微發燒的人，他的病狀一點道理也沒有。他說頭頂疼痛？還有心口？而不是一般的疼痛和刺痛，以及背部和關節的僵硬，實際上這才是常見的。即便是現在，他的臉看起來既沒特別紅，也沒有特別蒼白。他的眼神沒有閃爍。他沒有穿著厚衣且包裹在毯子裡，還有他也沒流汗。」

議長再次說話，看似稍微起了一點興趣，「必須承認，我們都沒有你對傳染病的不幸熟悉。所有的病症都如此主觀嗎？」

終於，貝萊感到勝利的喜悅，「不，先生。」他篤定地說，「他的體溫是個問題，一個可以測量且量化的數據值。」他直視著堤瑞，「證明我錯了！派遣一具配載溫度測量裝置的機器人到康那芮先生那裡，並且在證人的面前測量體溫。如果我錯了，我隨時做好準備，承受我的行為所有的後果。」

他等待著。

他沒有等待太久。

康納芮失去冷靜開始吼叫，詛咒貝萊，威脅他的性命，在此同時堤瑞震驚地提高再提高他的音量，命康納芮控制自己。突然間康納芮的影像中斷，堤瑞趕緊說，「便衣刑警貝萊，議長，我……不知道該說什麼，才可以修正這個……這個……」

「船長，分階段採取適當的措施，」依然慎重且冷靜如昔的議長說道，「首要的關注是受感染乘客的健康，這會呈送到奧羅拉醫學研究的最高層級。一旦隔離解除，你將返回奧羅拉，盡最大可能保密處理康納芮先生的事宜。我們不需要因為一名心智失常個體的單獨行動，冒著不必要的政治後果風險。」

堤瑞順從地低下頭；他的影像淡出。

「好了，貝萊先生。」議長評估地看著他，「你可能避免了另外一宗銀河政治的醜聞，範圍甚至更廣的一宗。但你似乎擁有導致我們世界公民不舒服的技能。」

貝萊不確定他該道謝或是道歉，所以他僅只恭敬點頭。「先生——我感到納悶。儘管法斯托夫博士再三向我保證，真正的奧羅拉人不會自我降格採取直接的肢體攻擊，但他還是非常保護我。而這起攻擊是如此晦澀難解，如此精心設計，以煽動最高的星際反動……你是否認為，康納芮先生可能不是單獨行動？」

議長的表情沒有透露任何訊息。「我想，我應該感謝你沒有浪費我的時間，地球的貝萊先生。一旦你的健康狀態獲得獨立的審核，我的辦公室便會為你安排返家的運輸工具。向太空站的消毒單位報到。」

銀幕轉為灰色。

貝萊吹了聲口哨，有點困難地鬆開他的雙手，將汗溼的掌心擦抹他的長褲。宣洩的緊張讓他頭疼。「丹尼爾，我想，最終我可能會和年輕人一起移民。」

「那是為什麼，以利亞夥伴？」丹尼爾聚精會神察看著他，同時觸碰適當的控制裝置，讓通訊器進入待機狀態。

「如果我留在地球上，我會再次升遷。如果獲得升遷，我就得參與更多的政治！」他搖了搖頭，「我想，給我一塊開放的土地，和建立一座殖民地。」

「根據你的養育方式，在開放空地不會讓你不安嗎？」

貝萊聳聳肩。「不，我的朋友。再也不會了。還有更糟的地方。」

丹尼爾偏過頭，「我必須說，你讓我驚訝。」

「愉快地？」貝萊回以咧笑，他的臉頰溫暖。

「非常愉快。」他帶著莊嚴驕傲的神色望著貝萊，「在許多方面。」

貝萊伸出手觸碰他的手臂，笑容滿面，或許有些傻氣。「來吧，夥伴。讓我們再一次去消毒。我開始有點喜歡消毒了。」

有一小段時間，他們爭相讓另一人先走出門。貝萊哈哈大笑，伸手摟住丹尼爾的肩膀，他們肩並著肩離開房間。

 

* * *

 

人名對照：

Ben／班  
Conari／康納芮  
Demachek／德馬契克  
Elijah Baley／以利亞．貝萊  
Fastolfe／法斯托夫  
Gladia／嘉蒂雅  
Minnim／明寧  
R. Andaros／機．安德洛斯  
R. Jander／機．詹德  
R. Daneel Olivaw／機．丹尼爾．奧利瓦  
Tirrin／堤瑞  
Vasilia／華絲莉雅

 

名詞對照：

antisomnin／催醒劑  
Aurora／奧羅拉  
Auroran Legislature／奧羅拉議會  
book-film／膠卷書  
filter／空氣濾淨器  
flash-disposal unit／分解處理器  
ground-car／地面車  
hyper-relay／超波中繼器  
hyperwave／超波  
Jump／躍遷  
Outside／戶外  
Personal／個人衛浴  
positronic brain／正子腦  
roblock／卡機  
Solarian／索拉利人  
Spacer／太空族  
Viewer／閱讀鏡

註：貝萊的口頭禪「Jehoshaphat」——約法沙，古猶大王國的第四任國王，這位國王的名字被用作為耶穌（Jesus）或耶和華（Jehovah）的委婉語——文中採用貓頭鷹出版社的中譯本，譯為「老天」。


End file.
